El dolor más fuerte sentido jamás
by Sanctum Corpus
Summary: Amaia echa un montón de menos a su pareja, el capitán italiano Dario Belli/Gino Hernández, porque estaba ausente. Cuando éste vuelve, ella recupera la alegría. Pero un accidente que le ocurrirá a él semanas después pondrá en riesgo su vida, y preocupando muchísimo a Amaia. ¿Acabará él muriendo o no?


Capítulo 1. Todo va bien.

El viento de la noche le azotaba la cara, y como consecuencia, sus largos cabellos iban a parar a ésta; teniendo la dueña que apartárselos continuamente. La noche era silenciosa; era el viento quien daba algo de sonido y esencia a la oscura noche. En verdad no hacía frío; ella no tenía demasiado frío, pero el viento bajaba la temperatura de estas horas nocturnas. Miró en su fino y lujoso reloj de oro blanco, puesto en una de sus delicadas, delgadas y pálidas muñecas; la hora. Eran más de las doce; quedaban veinte minutos para que diesen la una de la mañana; y le faltaba mucho para volver a su residencia; la residencia del equipo italiano de Milán, Milán FC, por lo menos le faltaban uno ó dos kilómetros. Pero no tenía prisa, porque al día siguiente no tenía que hacer sus labores de gerente y mánager del equipo, ni los miembros de éste, entrenar. Además, nadie estaba en la residencia; todos estaban haciendo unas pruebas en Roma; sólo estaba ella.

Cuando andaba cerca del edificio que parecía a simple vista su residencia; se alivió un poco, porque le empezaban a doler los pies y empezaba a tener frío; pero a la vez le daba pena tener que acabar pronto su paseo nocturno; porque le hacía desconectar de todo. Caminaba todo lo que le quedaba para volver al lujoso edificio con parsimonia, pensando en el capitán del equipo; con quien estaba actualmente de pareja, quien se había ido a hacer junto con sus compañeros de equipo una serie de pruebas futbolísticas en la capital del país italiano. Las calles italianas se iban volviendo más sosegadas conforme iban pasando los minutos; no tardaron en quedarse calladas, estando completamente en silencio; sólo la respiración del viento seguía en pie y estaba moviendo los cabellos de la chica. También sus pasos se iban tornando más quedos y su respiración más calmada, tal punto que su mente voló hacia otro mundo y creyó haberse convertido en un fantasma. Le gustaba imaginarse cosas; era una chica muy imaginativa y con unos pensamientos un tanto estrambóticos.

Ya había llegado entonces a la residencia después de unos cuantos minutos. Ya pasando con especial parquedad el umbral de la entrada, se iba recorriendo los pasillos; yendo hacia los baños (mejor dicho, a su espacio privado). Cuando fue hacia allí; primeramente pasó por su lujoso y espacioso cuarto, donde fue a recoger a su coqueta sus útiles de aseo; metidos todos en un neceser de color rojo vino de alta marca; Chanel. Después abandonó su dormitorio para irse hacia su baño, donde cabría la sala de estar de una casa de clase media alta; también decorado con especial opulencia, pero no rozando lo hortera. Un enorme espejo decorado de oro blanco, y no sólo eso; también una coqueta del mismo nivel adquisitivo. También un armario de más de dos metros, donde guardaba también sus cosas. Sin más preámbulos, comenzó a despelotarse, quedándose completamente en cueros, metiéndose en esa enorme bañera rectangular, casi cuadrada del más fino y blanco mármol; estando ésta vacía. Empezó a llenarse cuando ésta presionó el botón de agua caliente. No olvidándose de que tenía su ordenador portátil encima de uno de los lados de la bañera, lo colocó con cuidado enfrente de ella; asegurando la protección del portátil acercando un taburete de la misma altura que la bañera y depositándolo ahí. Pero no quería usarlo ya mismo; sino que quería bañarse y echar alguna que otra sal de baño perfumado y jabón de las grandes cosméticas. Al echar todos esos químicos al agua, se sumergió ahí metiéndose completamente, sin quedar un rastro de ella seco. Ya cuando al cabo de aproximadamente media hora salió y se secó, se largó hacia su cuarto en cueros, llevando el ordenador en sus manos. Se tumbó en una especie de postura boca abajo, en la cual sólo llegaban a estar libres el inicio de sus vastísimos pechos, a partir de ahí para arriba. Sus piernas, de rodilla para abajo, también estaban libres; estaban levantadas. Se detuvo a leer todos los e-mails que habían llegado en estos últimos siete días. No era una chica de leer muchos mensajes, ni de conectarse todos los días al correo electrónico o cualquier red social. Abrió el primer mensaje, que rezaba:

 _¡Amaia, cuánto tiempo sin hablar! ¿Qué tal andas? Yo vine a Barcelona hace unas tres semanas y he conocido a un chico maravilloso; su nombre es Rivaul. Él es unos cuantos años mayor que yo, pero eso no me importa. Estoy totalmente enamorada; lo que sentía por Pierre no eran más que mariposas en el estómago, pero ahora no siento nada por él. Y hablando del equipo del cual soy mánager y gerente, ¡es el mismo en el que está jugando Oliver/Tsubasa de centrocampista!_

 _Tú supongo que estarás bien con tu italiano, ¿no? ¿Qué tal andas en el equipo milanés?_

 _También otra cosa, me gustaría que un día hablásemos por Skype._

 _Un gran besazo,_

 _Andrea._

Amaia leyó bien el mensaje. ¿Que su amiga, la enamoradiza empedernida de Elle Cid Pierre/Pierre LeBlanc, había conocido a otro chico y había olvidado al francés? No se lo podía creer. Le contestó así:

 _Yo la verdad, ando muy bien en mi equipo milanés. Ahora mismo estoy sola en la residencia porque todos se han ido a hacer una serie de pruebas futbolísticas a Roma; y como el entrenador decidió que no me interesaba, pues me he quedado. Y le echo un montón de menos, ¡llevo seis días en la absoluta soledad! D;_

 _Me alegro mucho por ti; de que hayas decidido dejar de lado a ese tonto de Pierre; suerte con el tal Rivaul; espero que no te traiga los mismos disgustos que el francesito._

 _¿Que Oliver/Tsubasa está contigo en el equipo? Eso quiere decir que eres mánager y gerente del Cataluña FC/Barcelona FC. Ese equipo tiene excelentes jugadores; a Oli/Tsuby le costará hacerse con un puesto, pero seguro que lo logra; ¡es un máquina!_

 _Vale, sin problema._

 _Un besazo,_

 _Amaia._

De algo conocía al tal Rivaul. Se supone que él era el mejor jugador del mundo, y estaba en el mismo equipo que Oliver/Tsubasa, su mejor amigo. Se le conocía como _El águila del Cataluña/Barcelona_. Nativo brasileño.

Dio a la flecha de atrás con el ratón y regresó a la mensajería principal. Se pudo encontrar unos pocos mensajes más. Se sentía sola a más no poder; llevaba casi una semana sin ver a su galán, y temía que esa reunión en Roma se alargase más; no podría estar un día más sin verle. Le dieron ganas de llorar, y soltó alguna lágrima, pero vio en la bandeja de correo un mensaje de su adoradísimo amigo Benji Price/Genzo Wakabayashi. Pinchó en el mensaje de éste y leyó:

 _¡Amaia! ¿Qué tal andas en Italia? Yo ya volví a Alemania, porque organizan la Bundesliga entre los mejores equipos alemanes. El pilar es el Rotburg FC/Bayern Münich FC, donde jugará Karl-Heinz Schneider. Me ofreció irme ahí, pero rechacé su oferta debido a la lealtad de mi equipo. Yo soy originario de Japón, un país subdesarrollado en el fútbol, pero logré ser un portero notable gracias a que entrené desde que era pequeño. Mi antiguo entrenador me ofreció irme con él a Alemania, cosa que acepté. Al llegar a Alemania, ingresé en el equipo Grunwald FC/Hamburgo FC, quienes hicieron de mí el portero que ahora soy, y además hice un gran amigo, Hermann Kaltz, quien es ahora mi compañero de equipo. Sé que el Rotburg FC/Bayern Münich tiene a los mejores jugadores del mundo y que si yo me uniese a ellos, sería el mejor equipo del mundo, pero de momento no me convence esa oferta; para mí el dinero no lo es todo._

 _Tengo pensado ir a Italia cuando termine la Bundesliga; porque en Alemania hace muchísimo frío y quiero ir a descansar. Y tú disfrutando del calorcito de Italia, ¿no? Qué morro tienes. Espero que estés bien._

 _Un abrazo de portero,_

 _Benji/Genzo._

 _P.D.: Tengo la intención de competir con tu novio, a ver quién es el mejor portero._

Ojeó el e-mail de Benji/Genzo. En la mayoría de éste, había hablado sobre su vida. ¿Y por qué había rechazado así una oferta del Rotburg FC/Bayern Münich FC? ¡Si él encajaría perfectamente en ese equipo! Y lo podría hacer implacable, un equipo al que ni Oliver Atton/Tsubasa Ozora podría derrotar. Pensaba que Karl-Heinz Schneider le volvería a proponer esa oferta, porque pensaba que Benji/Genzo encajaría mucho mejor en ese equipo de élite, que en ese equipo del montón donde jugaba actualmente el portero japonés. Le respondió así:

 _¡Benji/Genzo! Vaya historia que me has contado; ¡nada más y nada menos que tu infancia! Karl-Heinz Schneider también jugaba en el Grunwald FC/Hamburgo FC con vosotros dos; y yo era gerente, sin la ocupación de ser mánager, como soy ahora del equipo milanés. Pero, ¿sabes por qué se fue Karl-Heinz al Rotburg FC/Bayern Münich FC? Porque su padre es el entrenador de ahí. Rudy Frank Schneider, su padre, era entrenador de ahí, pero fue despedido debido a un malentendido con Schmidt, jugador estrella del equipo. Le conocieron como el entrenador apestado. La familia Schneider se iba a romper por el divorcio de los padres, pero Karl me dijo de ganar a Japón, pero a pesar de no lograrlo, consiguió que sus padres no se divorciaran._

 _Karl me contó que rechazaste la oferta del Rotburg FC/Bayern Münich FC. Yo en parte le comprendo, porque en ese equipo podrías aprender muchas más cosas; y aunque te vaya a doler en el alma, el Grunwald FC/Hamburgo FC no es uno de los equipos de Alemania, actualmente, permíteme decírtelo. Lo fue en sus tiempos mozos, pero ahora sus mejores jugadores se han ido a por ofertas de equipos de élite. Deberías aceptar esa oferta, según mi punto de vista. Pero por otra parte te comprendo porque es el equipo que te acogió e hizo de ti el jugador que ahora eres, y además porque allí hiciste muchos amigos._

 _¿Me preguntas por Italia? Ando muy bien; la temperatura, los lugares, la comida, las personas; las cosas que hay en Italia me embelesan y seducen muchísimo; me gusta muchísimo más que mi país natal. Estoy muy pero que muy bien, gracias por preguntar ;D._

 _Un beso,_

 _Amaia._

 _P.D.: Él también está deseando competir contigo._

Ya caían las horas de la noche. Se había pasado también unos buenos cuarenta minutos para contestar todos los e-mails que le traían de camino. Eran más de las dos de la madrugada, y le estaba comenzando a entrar sueño y frío. El sueño no lo podía solucionar, pero el frío lo remedió vistiéndose y entornando la ventana, porque la tenía abierta. Bueno, tampoco es que se pusiese gran cosa para taparse, tan sólo se puso un tanga y una camiseta, la cual tenía el logo de uno de sus grupos musicales favoritos; Mayhem. Ni siquiera se molestó en ponerse sujetador, simplemente por la pereza que le daba tener que colocar sus enormes pechos en cada copa. Cada minuto que iba pasando, tenía más sueño. Estuvo a punto de dormirse en una de las esquinas de su armario (donde tenía parte de su ropa), pero la hizo despertar por unos pequeños instantes el que su cabeza chocara con la puerta del enorme armario. Entonces fue dirección su cama (unos cuantos pasos; se quejó de tener una habitación tan grande) y nada más deshacer las sábanas, se echó a dormir.

' _¡Ojalá estuvieses aquí!'_ pensó, amodorrada. Después de decir interiormente esto, cogió definitivamente el sueño.

La chica era como un ángel durmiendo; sus grandes, rasgados y almendrados ojos de color verde azulado se iban cerrando poco a poco, cubriéndolos notablemente con unas larguísimas y gruesas pestañas, que daban más facilidad para cerrarlos; acompañados por una respingada, afilada y bonita nariz, en la cual en uno de sus lados tenía un piercing de oro blanco, y sus muy carnosos, gruesos y coloridos labios. Hablando de éstos últimos, se mantenían en el mismo nivel, pero el inferior era algo más ancho. Comentando acerca de su forma facial, tenía la cara ovalada; su mandíbula y barbilla acababan en forma afilada, siendo su mentón completamente recto. Su abundantísima cantidad de pelo le tapaba parte del rostro, pero se lo quitaba y otra vez el pelo volvía a posar en su faz. Su cuerpo se movía muy poco, queriendo acomodarse cada vez que lo hacía en una postura u otra. Ya fuera cruzando o estirando las piernas, colocándose de perfil, tumbándose boca abajo (no se pudo dar ese lujo, debido al generosísimo volumen de sus senos), poniéndose en diagonal o en la posición de la estrella de mar en su espaciosa cama. Su mente dormía, pero su cuerpo no. Ya cuando su figura se cansó de moverse, por fin pudo quedarse dormida completamente. Estaba completamente inconsciente; no sabía que el tiempo estaba pasando y no se podía dar cuenta de nada. Cuando la chica estaba en ese estado, tenía el sueño muy pesado.

Mientras tanto, fuera de la residencia, una figura masculina; alta, musculada y de buen porte; en forma de sombra negra, estaba caminando por las calles de Milán. No se le podía ver la cara a simple vista, pero se trataba de un tipo especialmente guapo; con rasgos italianos, como él. Iba caminando quedamente, con su bolsa de marca de deporte colgando de su hombro. Vestía el uniforme de su equipo; concretamente el de guardameta. Se notaba en él que estaba somnoliento, porque emitió algún que otro bostezo, y tenía cara de cansado.

Ya cuando entró a la residencia, encendió una pequeña luz, para no chocarse con ningún mueble del vestíbulo. Una vez logrado ese objetivo, apagó la luz. A continuación, se dispuso a subir las escaleras. También había un ascensor que le llevaría más rápido a donde él quería, pero optó por el método tradicional. Una vez subidas las escaleras, se fue a su espacio privado. Una vez hubo pasado a su habitación, se empezó a despojar de toda su ropa y se fue al baño, que estaba dentro de ésta. Al pasar, se metió en la ducha y encendió el botón del agua fría, porque estaba sudando, y tenía mucho calor, a pesar de que la noche en Italia era fría. Le daba alivio y placer volver a estar en Milán; concretamente en la residencia de dicho equipo. El agua fría le iba bajando el calor, cosa que le encantaba, le producía mucho deleite. Una vez que hubo terminado de ducharse, se fue directamente desnudo a la habitación y se puso sencillamente unos bóxers negros de Calvin Klein. No le importaba que hiciese frío, lo único que quería era dirigirse a la habitación de al lado. Salió de la estancia simplemente entornando la puerta, pero como tenía la ventana abierta, el viento que entró por ésta empujó a la puerta, haciendo que se cerrase, haciendo un pequeño ruido; cosa que ejerció en él soltando un _'me cago en la puta'_. Ya cuando por fin logró llegar a la puerta de la habitación de ella, no tuvo necesidad de usar el pomo, porque ésta estaba entornada, y sólo tuvo que empujarla, haciendo esta acción con el más silencio posible. Una vez hubo pasado, quitó las sábanas del cuerpo de la chica con mucho cuidado y mimo, y una vez que lo hizo, la cogió en brazos. La chica dormía como un lirón; y él sabía que no se iba a despertar porque la cogiese con un poco de brusquedad. No tenía intención de hacer nada malo; simplemente se la quería llevar a dormir con él. La echaba de menos; llevaba seis días sin verla… De repente recordó lo que le había dicho el entrenador a ella. Que no podía venirse a Roma, porque eran asuntos única y exclusivamente de futbolistas y entrenadores y no de gerentes y mánagers. Eso les había dolido a los dos; a él porque no iba a verla durante esos seis días (bueno, en realidad eran siete; es decir, una semana completa, pero el último día decidió metérselo entre oreja y oreja y venir a Milán), y a ella por tres cuartos de lo mismo; también porque iba a estar sola la semana entera y lo que le dijo el entrenador fue muy cruel. Ya cuando hubo llegado a su habitación con el cuerpo de la muchacha en brazos, la tumbó con delicadeza, a continuación se tumbó él y finalmente la abrazó.

Ya la noche iba apartándose del cielo y dejaba paso al amanecer, el cual pasaba de un azul oscuro a un azul claro mezclado con matices de amarillo y rojo, también formaba parte de la combinación los oscuros azules de la noche, solo que disminuidos y fundidos con los colores cálidos. La pareja no notaba la transición del tiempo, porque se habían tapado con las gruesas sábanas de la cama de él (mejor dicho, el muchacho les había tapado; a él mismo y a ella). Ella dormía profundamente, inconsciente de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, y él, dormido pero consciente de que se la había llevado. Siempre que la primera tenía frío, él la abrazaba con más intensidad.

Ya alrededor de las diez de la mañana, despertaron (mejor dicho, la fémina despertó al notar a alguien abrazándola, y que ella también había estado abrazando a ese alguien). Le daba pereza abrir los ojos, puesto que se había ido a dormir más allá de las dos de la mañana, y no tenía nada que hacer. Pero le dio la curiosidad y los volvió a abrir. ¡Era Dario/Gino! No se pudo llevar mayor alegría, así que intensificó el abrazo y le besó. El capitán italiano, por su parte, le devolvió el beso de manera intensificada.

Amaia… - murmuró él -. Te he echado mucho en falta.

Amaia le abrazó pero esta vez de manera más aplacada, porque no quería cortarle la respiración de su emoción. Pero pensó de manera fría y pensó en los seis días que había estado sola, y que era una semana entera en la que él y los demás miembros del equipo estarían en Roma, haciendo las pruebas futbolísticas. Y sin embargo, Dario/Gino había regresado en el último día. Tenía que preguntarle el por qué.

Pero Dario/Gino, ¿no se supone que tenías que estar en Roma haciendo esas pruebas?

Dario/Gino se puso en parte nervioso por la acertada pregunta de Amaia, en parte divertido por cómo Amaia lo había averiguado, y en parte gozoso por volver a oír su voz. Siempre era muy lista para deducir lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer alguien.

Nada, que el entrenador me dejó marcharme. Y además porque hoy no íbamos a hacer nada – en esta última frase, le sacó la lengua, divertido -. Y para qué estar perdiendo el tiempo allí, que no estoy contigo; cuando puedo pasarlo en la cama contigo.

Amaia se puso roja como un tomate ante esa declaración.

Yo pensaba que estabas haciendo pellas – sacó la lengua, cachonda -. Pero bueno, si es lo que me cuentas, vale – le besó y abrazó con más intensidad.

Tengo frío y sueño – enunció Dario/Gino, quien bostezó levemente -. En esos entrenamientos nos hacían levantarnos muy pronto, y además irnos a dormir muy tarde. La verdad es que he acumulado horas de sueño.

Dicho esto, sus párpados se cerraron y el chico se volvió inconsciente de todo lo que había a su alrededor. Se le notaba el hastío de todo lo hecho en Roma; tenía unas leves ojeras que rodeaban la parte inferior de sus ojos y los ojos algo hinchados. Amaia le observaba medio adormilada. Notaba sus ojos hinchados, porque se había ido a dormir a las dos y algo de la mañana y, como se había acostumbrado a ese horario tan rígido que le impuso el entrenador, y según lo que su mente recordaba; se levantaba pronto, e hiciera lo que hiciera, no podía retornar al sueño, o al menos conciliarlo, y lo que hacía era irse a las pizzerías e hincharse allí a comer, o las encargaba a domicilio en los días en los que estaba especialmente perra. Comía durante horas y horas; haciendo descansos porque había momentos en los que le empezaba a pinchar el estómago. Después de comer como una loca, se iba al gimnasio y lo daba todo allí. Sus seis días de soledad básicamente se habían basado en la comida y en el ejercicio físico. Pizzas de todos los tipos, algún que otro pollo asado, enormes botes llenos de nuggets de pollo, hamburguesas, muchísimos tacos mexicanos, alguna palmera de chocolate, helados, etc. contrarrestaban con un montón de horas en el gimnasio. Ahora mismo tenía hambre, y se lamentó en silencio el no tener a mano un bote de nuggets de pollo o alguna pizza, pero como el sueño la podía, los pestañeos se iban haciendo cada vez más pesados y en el cuarto, se durmió.

Cinco horas más tarde, Dario/Gino se despertó, y a continuación, despabiló a Amaia dándole un montón de besos en la boca. Como vio que no se despertaba de ningún modo, fue a su arma secreta: se metió por debajo de las sábanas de la cama, se colocó en donde estaba Amaia (es decir, su parte inferior del cuerpo), situó a Amaia poniéndola de enfrente, le bajó el tanga que llevaba puesto, la abrió de piernas y empezó a realizarle un cunnilingus, lamiéndole los labios menores, yendo más profundo cada segundo que pasaba. Amaia iba notándolo levemente, y en su cara se dibujó una sonrisa de placer.

Dario/Gino, no dejes de hacerlo… - musitó ella. Estaba cachonda, muy cachonda.

Dario/Gino lo hacía cada vez con más parsimonia e intensidad, haciendo que Amaia soltase pequeños y no tan pequeños gemidos de placer. Ya cuando se terminó de despertar, fue cuando él paró.

Ella, por su parte, se sentó en la cama. Le miraba cachonda en los dos sentidos de la palabra; estaba divertida y excitada. Divertida por el hecho de que Dario/Gino la hubiese hecho un cunnilingus para despertarla, y excitada porque eso le había encantado.

Dario/Gino, ¿sigues teniendo hambre? – decía desternillada de risa -. Me lo llegas a chupar más y parecerá que me hubieses dado RedBull.

Sí, Amaia, tengo mucha hambre, ¿encargamos algo o tienes tú comida?

Tengo yo, no te preocupes. Pero por si no nos pareciera suficiente, ya la encargaría yo.

Asegurado esto, la muchacha salió del cuarto del capitán italiano, dejando la puerta abierta. Recorrió todo el pasillo; desde la habitación de él hasta la suya. Cuando llegó, tuvo que pensar varias veces en dónde había dejado la comida. ¿Debajo de la cama, tal vez? ¿En uno de sus cajones de su coqueta? ¿En una de las puertas de su armario? No sabía dónde carajo lo había guardado, así que se puso a buscar por todos los rincones. Ya buscando unos buenos diez minutos, encontró mucha comida en los tres lugares que se había planteado. Hizo un esfuerzo por reunir toda la comida y llevársela con los dos brazos, teniendo que ayudarse de sus pechos y su mandíbula. Tuvo que andar muy despacio para que no se le cayese algún nugget, muslo de pollo o trozo de pizza. Ya cuando llegó al cuarto de él, fue cuando depositó toda la comida en la cama.

Y Dario/Gino, durante estos seis días sola comía el doble de esto cada día – le comentó, mondada de risa -. Pero eso sí, el ejercicio que hacía para bajar toda esa comida era directamente proporcional a la cantidad de comida que a mi estómago iba a parar.

El italiano la miraba alucinado, no pudiendo dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. ¿De verdad Amaia, tan delgada que estaba, podía con esa cantidad ingente de comida y el doble? Si cuando la conoció, tenía cara de comer apenas nada. Y a medida que escuchaba lo que la chica iba contando todo lo ocurrido durante ese tiempo, estaba más divertido. Era absurdo para él.

Pero Amaia, ¿todo eso entraba en tu estómago? Porque a mí me parece que estás exagerando…

No exagero; simplemente cuento la verdad. Si no me crees, no me creas, pero que todos los días comía el doble que esto o más. Si me puse a comer por puro aburrimiento… - levantó los hombros.

En cuanto que Amaia terminó de hablar, cogió un bote de nuggets y comenzó a comer ávidamente. Nugget que se tragaba, otra que iba para su boca. Viendo que Dario/Gino estaba totalmente pasmado, viéndola ingerir al igual que un muerto viviente engullendo carne humana, le pasó toda la comida. Ni corto ni perezoso, también empezó a comer ansiosamente. Se pilló una caja de pizza, la cual tenía trozos de varios tipos; entre los que estaban el de jamón y queso, el de pollo, el de margarita, etc., que eran trozos enormes y estaban amontonados unos encima de otros. Por muy grandes que fueran los trozos, él los engullía en cero coma. También empezó por coger desesperadamente varias cajas en las que contenían tacos mexicanos; siendo éstos principalmente de queso y salsas variadas, como la mayonesa o el tomate; y éstas estaban rellenas de o bien una combinación vegetal, o de pollo, pavo y/o ternera (ya que podía tener uno ó dos elementos). A Dario/Gino le empezó a arder la boca al darle un mordisco a uno de ellos; de tal forma que tuvo que irse a por un bote de nuggets. Amaia, viendo lo que estaba desperdiciando él, aprovechó para comérselos; estando también ocupada con un pollo frito casi entero; tenía en la mano un muslo de éste. Iba combinando entre tacos y pollo; y aún no le dolía el estómago. Al cabo de los treinta minutos comiendo, Dario/Gino se hartó, después de comerse buenas tandas de pizzas, bolsas de patatas fritas, palomitas de mantequilla, pequeños donettes de chocolate, trozos de pollo, nuggets y un taco que dejó a medias por estar demasiado picante.

¡Amaia!, ¿quieres parar ya? – gritó, preocupado de lo que le fuese a pasar a ésta.

Pero si apenas he comido nada – replicó ella, con un trozo de empanada de pollo en la mano y un mordisco de ésta en la boca.

¡Es igual, déjalo ya! – bramó él, exasperado -. ¿No te das cuenta de que te va a dar una úlcera estomacal si sigues así?

Amaia se terminó rápidamente el último bocado de la empanada de pollo que estaba engullendo; en primer lugar porque ya estaba empezando a sentir punzadas en el estómago y en la tripa, y en segundo lugar, porque no quería discutir con él.

Vale…, lo dejaré ya – cedió la chica -. Le pienso dejar toda esta comida a Rob Denton/Aoi Shingo, porque seguramente vendrá con hambre.

El capitán italiano rompió a reír con aquel comentario, porque Rob/Aoi también era un tragaldabas, al igual que su novia, y éste, aunque hubiese zampado todo lo que quisiese en Roma, tarde o temprano vendría con hambre y se comería las sobras que le ofrecerían más tarde ellos.

Amaia se percató de que al estar sentada las punzadas estomacales le dolían mucho; por lo tanto decidió tumbarse en la parte superior de las piernas de Dario/Gino, quien estaba sentado teniendo éstas cruzadas pero estiradas. Él, para que se sintiese más cómoda, se puso sobre los cuádriceps un cojín, para que pudiese apoyar la cabeza tranquilamente. El italiano empezó a acariciarle la cabeza, haciendo que ésta cayera en un profundo pero deleitoso sueño, y al poco de dormirse ella, lo hizo él también.

En unos muchos minutos; casi una hora entera pasada, se oyeron ruidos varios; gritos, pasos, pisadas, el hablar de esas personas, los sonidos que hacían, etc. Se oía todo desde abajo; mejor dicho desde el vestíbulo.

¡Qué cansancio más grande tengo!

¡Qué ganas de irme a dormir, de verdad!

¡Tengo hambre otra vez; no sé por qué! – esa voz parecía la de Rob Denton/Aoi Shingo.

¡Pero si ha ido a parar a tu estómago por lo menos la mitad de la comida del buffet de Roma, zampa!

¡Ya, pero no es culpa mía! – protestó el japonés con culpa.

¡Dario Belli/Gino Hernández, baja ahora mismo! – ordenó gritando el entrenador.

Pero éste no le había oído; estaba completamente sumergido en su sueño.

El entrenador le llamó varias veces más, en un tono de voz mucho más elevado. Al ver que el muchacho no hacía caso ni le respondía nada, decidió subir las escaleras e ir hasta la habitación de éste. Ya cuando hubo abierto la puerta del cuarto, vio a la gerente y mánager y al capitán del equipo en una posición, según él, inaceptable e irresponsable. Les encontró durmiendo, una encima de las piernas del otro, con un montón de comida por todos lados, y el dormitorio en general patas arriba.

¡Dario/Gino, esto es inadmisible! – vociferó el entrenador, haciendo que los dos enamorados se levantasen de un susto. Dirigió la mirada hacia Amaia -. Como te vea otra vez en esa posición, llamo a tu padre para comunicarle todo lo que has hecho.

Amaia soltó una risotada.

¡Pero se puede saber qué he hecho, entrenador!

Esa contestación hizo que el instructor tornara sus cejas hacia abajo, acompañando su mirada amenazante.

¡Amaia Leire Krieg, esas maneras de contestar no son correctas! ¡Y no voy a admitir que te rías en mi cara!, ¿entendido? – gritó.

¡Pero si no hemos hecho nada malo, entrenador! – protestó Dario/Gino enérgicamente.

¡La una encima del otro; y encima estando casi despojados, un montón de comida basura distribuida por la cama de mala manera, las cosas por el suelo, alguna que otra cosa tirada por ahí; en general, la habitación patas arriba! ¡Y luego vais y lo negáis! Venga ya, ésas no son maneras de tratar a un superior – enumeró, totalmente enojado -. ¡Sois unos auténticos irresponsables!

La pareja se quedó anonadada. El superior se dirigió a Dario/Gino.

Ya estás ordenando tu cuarto, que parece un gallinero.

Enunciado esto, se marchó. Vieron caminar a Rob Denton/Aoi Shingo, quien venía a ver a su capitán, dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación de éste.

Tienes hambre, ¿no? – preguntó Amaia.

Sí, un poco, la verdad.

Espera, que te doy comida.

Le dio gran parte del sustento que les sobró (mejor dicho, el que le sobró, porque era de Amaia), poniéndoselo en las manos. En cuanto la zagala terminó de depositar comida en los brazos del pequeño japonés, éste se fue corriendo.

Es otro tragón, como yo. No puede vivir sin comer – la chavala dejó escapar una risilla. De repente pensó en Benji/Genzo -. Dario/Gino, Benji Price/Genzo Wakabayashi me ha escrito por e-mail pidiéndome el enfrentamiento entre tú y él, a ver quién es el mejor portero. Dice que va a venir a Italia cuando termine la Bundesliga en Alemania.

Por mí, muy bien. Puede venir cuando quiera, tenemos un montón de cuentas que saldar – anunció éste; en parte enfadado con el portero japonés por lo que éste le dijo en un partido.

Ella notó el enfado de su novio. ¿Por qué estaba encrespado con Benji Price/Genzo Wakabayashi? Ya empezó a recordar el motivo. Le había dicho en un partido de Italia contra Japón que tenía las manos muy débiles, y que con eso no llegaría a nada. Y además un día le confesó que no podría superar nunca a Price/Wakabayashi, especialmente triste.

No te preocupes, Dario/Gino, que ya verás cómo Benji/Genzo y tú arregláis las cosas; aunque en cierto modo te has lesionado varias veces, cosa que él no ha hecho de momento.

¡Amaia, no me lo recuerdes! – gruñó, airado.

Me traigo mi ordenador aquí en un momento, a ver qué me ha dicho _El Invencible_.

El zagal no dijo nada. Estaba entre enfadado, triste y confundido. Por una parte, odiaba a Benji Price/Genzo Wakabayashi; porque pensaba que era mucho mejor guardameta que él, pero le admiraba, porque pensaba que podía aprender de él y ponerse a su altura, y estaba confundido porque el japonés quería retarle, ¡e iba a venir a Italia! Seguro que perdería contra él. Pero quería hacerlo; a lo mejor le ganaba. Amaia le sacó de sus pensamientos con tan sólo sus pasos, teniendo en sus manos su ordenador. Depositó éste en la cama de Dario/Gino, poniendo también su cuerpo en ésta, ayudándose de sus pies desnudos. En ese momento le daba igual que él protestara, porque tenía que ver el mensaje, pero pudo ver otro mensaje del japonés:

 _Ahora mismo estoy en la Bundesliga, y puede que dure un mes; así que tu novio se podrá pensar esto del enfrentamiento entre nosotros. Mejoraré en los partidos, y creo que él también lo hará. Por cierto, siento mucho lo que le dije en ese partido._

 _Un abrazo,_

 _Benji/Genzo._

Dario/Gino leyó ese mensaje de disculpa hacia él.

Ya era hora de que se disculpara, ¿no? – comentó, algo menos molesto.

Ya sabes que Benji/Genzo es así; dice todo lo que piensa, independientemente de que a los demás les guste o no.

Pues se podría meter la lengua en el culo algunas veces – replicó, malhumorado -. Que ese comentario me hirió, ¿sabes? Y no sé si él se dio cuenta ese día.

De repente, se le ocurrió una idea que haría a Amaia explotar.

Amaia, no sé si sabes una cosa, pero Mark Lenders/Kojiro Hyuga me dijo algo de ti durante la estancia en Roma.

Ésta empezó a ponerse de todos los colores; su expresión facial tornó a una relativamente cabreada, dando lugar a que sus delgadas cejas se juntaran con sus verdosos ojos, tornaran una expresión de cabreo. Comenzó a pestañear rápidamente, y finalmente dio un respiro. ¿Ese idiota al que tanto odiaba dijo algo de ella? ¡Se iba a enterar cuando le viese! Decidió averiguar más preguntándole.

¿Y qué es eso que te dijo de mí? – inquirió, curiosa.

La tumbó en la cama, empezando por quitarle la única prenda que llevaba; la camiseta de ese grupo del que tanto era fanática, Mayhem; tirándola hacia un lado, acción que hizo que Amaia emitiese un sonido de protesta, pero él no hizo caso. Empezó a abrazarla y besarla, y mientras estaban haciéndolo, lo soltó.

Que a pesar de ser una puta inaguantable y tonta como eres, que estás para ponerte a cuatro patas; eso fue lo que me dijo.

Para su sorpresa, Amaia no se enfadó; sino que se excitó más.

Por fin ese troglodita dice algo bueno de mí; le perdono lo de puta insoportable y tonta – decía, entre gemidos de placer.

Pero Dario/Gino la calló con unos cuantos besos en la boca, mientras la hacía el amor. Mientras la iba besando la iba acariciando el cuerpo; yendo hacia sus piernas, mientras le besaba su plano y estrecho abdomen, haciéndole soltar gemidos de placer. En un ataque de ímpetu, Amaia le estrechó contra su pecho, haciendo que el chico se deleitase aún más; embistiéndola aún más intensamente. Estaban concentrados el uno en el otro; Amaia soltaba un gemido de placer a cada respiración que daba; y al poco tiempo, Dario/Gino se le unió.

 **FIN.**

 **NOTAS:**

Este es el primer capítulo de esta historia.

Amaia Leire Krieg es mi OC de Captain Tsubasa. Dario Belli/Gino Hernández, su pareja, es personaje oficial de esta serie.

He hecho una descripción general de su físico en cuanto a cara, en la escena en la que se duerme completamente. También he descrito un poco su cuerpo.

Amaia se había hinchado a comer y a hacer ejercicio durante esos días sola porque aparte de no poder dormirse, echaba mucho de menos a Dario/Gino.

Aún no he puesto lo triste de esta historia, es el primer capítulo. En el segundo capítulo será cuando empiece la desgracia, tanto para él como para ella.


End file.
